Fixation
by hysteric mysteric
Summary: "Have you ever been in love at first sight?" KidaKanraShizuo. AU. Rated M for future smut. Izaya is genderbent so he became Kanra-chan. And this is soap opera material lol ok i suck at introductions just read author's note


_So this is my first fanfiction, and I'm totally new to this site so if you have time, please show me around! _(っﾟДﾟ；)っ

_I absolutely love the Shizaya pairing, but then I love it even more when there's Kida interfering (oh god I love brats rofl rofl rofl). I first had an intention to write this fanfic as yaoi, but then IT DOESN'T SEEM TO WORK –shot-  
And on another note, my grammar ain't correct or anything, but feel free to point out mistakes and/or give me suggestions!_

___**WARNINGS:**__ hay if u dun lyk genderbend izaya gtfo __ (Kanra-chan is so damn adorable hnggg), and will refer to Kiderp Massage-me as Kida, 'cause Masaomi is a pain in the butt to type.  
Rated M for future smut.  
Oh__**. I don't own DRRR**__. If I did own the series, god knows what will happen to Izaya -grin-  
Text in italics = thoughts of character._

_

* * *

_

**FIXATION: CHAPTER ONE  
**Thoughts in this chapter are in Kida's perspective!

* * *

"Masaomi Kida, eh? Nice to meet you! Your first name is awfully long (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ Anyways, umm… Wait, let me stare at the menu for a bit"  
Kida had never seen a customer acting so damn informal in front of him, yet Kida felt like the customer is a close friend of his. As the black haired girl squint her eyes to get 'a closer look' at the board that was behind Masaomi, he blushed a bit.

_Damn, she is cute…better ask her for her phone number! Name tags are so goddamn helpful. I LOVE YOU, NAME TAG._

"Kay, so I would like a Caramel Coffee Frappucino…. OH OH OH OH OH OH DON'T FORGET THE WHIPPING CREAM TOO! (ﾉ^Q^)ﾉ" Grinned the girl which was right in front of him.  
_Okay she is too damn cute, WHY THE HECK AM I IMAGINING EMOTICONS THAT GO ALONG WITH EVERYTHING SHE SAYS?_

Kida frantically shook his head and then scratched his neck. He looked at the clock.  
_Hmm, this better be quick, it's almost closing time. Good thing that the manager gave me the keys…._

"Um… is something wrong over there? And that cupcake looks delicious, I'll have it as well." smiled the girl.

_If only there wasn't that damn counter that I'm in front of right now, I would've asked for her number. Time to make conversation, old boy. YOU CAN DO IT._

"So, what brings you here, pretty young lady? I've never seen you before!"  
_Crap. Why did I say 'pretty young lady'? …mental note, do not try to sound impressive._

"I've never seen you here either. You a part-timer?" replied the (according to Kida) 'pretty young lady'.

"I recently changed my shift, now I work at this time slot." The cash register opened after Kida had pressed a few buttons.

"So that's why I never see you!" Giggled the girl "I usually come here around this time and day. Business is usually slow on a Friday night, right? I'm Kanra-chan. And you better remember my name, since _EVERYONE _that works here at Dollars Café at this time knows about me, right, _Shizzy-chan_?" Kanra reached for her pocket and picked out a few coins.

After hearing his name, the blonde Barista that was in the far corner let out a huge grunt.  
"Kida. Just ignore that girl." Boomed Shizuo.  
"Shizzy-chan, you're so mean! (´ε｀ ) " hummed Kanra as she waltzed towards the barista's counter.

_Sigh. Here I go again with the emoticons… And what's with Shizuo and HER? I gotta ask questions about this. But… ho—_

"One Caramel Coffee Frappucino and Chocolate cupcake." Grunted the barista.

"Nee, Shizu-chan… Get it for me! (-^W^-)" chimed Kanra.

_Again with the emoticons? Hng, how the heck did Shizuo interrupt my thoughts? What am I on? Oh, right... Kanra. Pffft. _

"Get it yourself, flea. I ain't picking stuff for you again. Sheesh, I'm fed up with your stupid little requests and all your stupid stories, heck I don't even want to listen to you anymore. Your damn voice is so damn annoying, and I hate it when you keep insisting that I, of all people, should just go and serve you your shit like you're a fucking princess. Anyways, why the hell do you keep selecting this time slot to come? Probably because there's rarely any people, and you can just loiter around here like the miserable slut you are. Got dumped again?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Shizzy-chan. What about you? You're already 24 and all have is that muscular bod of yours, and you ain't doing shit about it!" retorted Kanra.

"I am _SO NOT SORRY FOR YOU_. That is no problem to be discussing with me, just go on and carry on with your path-" Shizuo's rant soon turned into incoherent mumbles as he walked in a door, which seemed to be the staff room.  
Out of empathy, Kida soon picked up the tray with drink and cupcake, and walked over to the table where Kanra was sitting at.  
"Just don't mind him, he—"  
"—is always like that." continued Kanra, as she sipped on her Frappucino.  
_Maybe we're made for each other! She completed my sentence! HAHAHAHA. I FEEL LIKE I'M THE HAPPIEST GUY ON EARTH. _

"Hey, Kida… you're pretty kind, considering your age" Smiled Kanra  
"I always see high schoolers acting like they're on top of the world or something, but then you've got some class, kiddo. Good job."

Kida blushed.

"Thanks. Anyways, why are you here? Don't you get lonely at times?" Inquired the blonde  
"Let's just say I have a weekly business to take care of around here… sometimes I drop by over here at 2 times a week. Maybe three if I get lucky." Kanra chomped on her cupcake "Hey, this cupcake's good. Oh, and about the loneliness? Well, to put this in a few words, I tend to repel people." Kanra ended her statement with a solemn expression.

"Oh, really? Well you aren't repelling me!"  
The two both laughed.

"Its 5 minutes past closing time now. It's pretty dangerous at this part of 'Bukuro if you don't watch yourself, so I'll just walk you home."  
"I'm fi—"

Kida dragged Kanra out of the chair that she was sitting on, and then linked arms with the girl who was wearing a fur-trimmed coat.  
"I insist."  
"But we barely know each other…" said Kanra "Besides, I already have somewhere to go, and I'm sure you don't want to—"

A phone call interrupted the conversation between the two of them. Kanra picked up her cell, and walked away from Kida. After a few seconds, Kanra's expression darkened. She slided her phone back to its compact size and sighed.  
"Okay, things didn't go as I planned. Nee, Kida-kun. Is it okay if I could stay at your place for a while?"  
"Heeeeeh?" Kida's face went red. "But we barely know each other!"  
_More like, sharing MY apartment with her? …This sounds like a plot for some crappy soap!_  
"Hey, Shizzy-chan seems to know you, and you seem like a trustworthy guy."  
"What if I end up taking advantage of you?" asked Kida  
"That's your problem, not mine. No one would want a wretched soul like mine, would they?"  
_Wait... what? What's with her? There's nothing wrong with her. Oh, maybe that phone call…? _

Kida sighed and lent out his hand to Kanra.  
"Let's go." Smiled Kida.

The two were walking along the pavement which was illuminated by street lights, signs, people's cell phones, and most importantly, the moon which hovered across the night sky. _  
Such a romantic setting. It feels like I'm in a movie! Yup, just like those love-coms, like when the heroine falls head over heels over the main guy, and then the heroine gets to walk home with—wait. But, when put in this context, I'm the heroine? Better make some small talk to get rid of the awkward silence…_  
"So, tell me. Why are you so friendly with Shizuo-san?"

"Oh, he was a classmate of mine at high school." Smiled Kanra "that's probably all you need to know."  
"Then, how old are you now?"

"Since Shizzy-chan and I were in the same class, just ask that blondie how ripe he is. But if you listened carefully to what I was rambling on about with Shizzy-chan, maybe you might have found out."

"Is Kanra your given name?"  
"Well, duh. I'm fond of it. And I don't like my family name that much (*｀へ´*) "

_What do you think of me? Whenever you say something in a cute tone, I always imagine emoticons going along with it. Why? What's your phone number?  
_"Hey Kida-kun. What's your cell? I may need it for sometime later."

Kida shivered and had an abnormally large grin from ear to ear, plastered on his face.

"…YES—Y-YES-YESSSS. Um….give me your phone."  
Kanra handed her phone over to Kida, and Kida handed his to the coat-clad girl.  
"There, all done!" Kanra sighed with relief.

After the two talked about various topics (which included ranting about Shizuo's random anger fits), Kida stopped his steps and faced Kanra.  
"Well, here we are. Remember; it's this place, 4th floor leftmost room. You can stop by here anytime you want; I keep a spare key in the potted plant next to the door to my place. Just remember to put the key back once you go out."

_Why am I being so friendly with her? _Kida cupped his right hand over his face, trying to hide the red tint which was the centerpiece of his face at that moment.  
Kanra giggled and replied with two thumbs up, with a side dish of a cheeky grin to compliment the expression.

As the two of them arrived at Kida's place, Kanra drifted off to the sofa; then sat on it, curling up like a ball.  
"HAAAAAH. I'm so relieved..."  
"It's late, aren't you tired already?"  
"It's only 11:32pm." Sniffled Kanra.  
"Is there something wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"…Nothing. Just something in my eye."  
_She's lying. _Kida sighed. _It's definitely that phone call that she had back then..._

The blonde patted the crimson (or was it chocolate…?) eyed girl on her back.  
"It's strange for someone like me to trust strangers, right? I mean, you don't know me properly yet, but then all of this has a good side to it. Maybe we could learn about each other faster, huh?" whispered Kanra.  
"Kanra, what are you talking about?"  
Within a second, Kanra buried her head on Kida's shoulder, and hugged the blonde's arm.

_What kind of shenanigans am I getting myself into?_

_

* * *

_

_KANRA-CHAN, WRY SO ANGSTY k im a horrible fanfic writer plz kill me_

_Hi please review/rant/give suggestions/wtv  
__Yes I know it's boring this is my first fanfiction what are commas what is punctuation what is grammar what is english language_

_KAY ILY GUYS give me plot suggestions desu?  
_


End file.
